Brian Kinney is human Who knew?
by me and Mr. Jones
Summary: Brian makes a mistake and Justin is hurt. Better than I just made it sound, please read and review
1. Chapter 1

_I know this is a bit OOC but it is meant to happen 10 years after the show ends, so they have changed. Hope you don't mind and you review it anyway, love it or hate it please tell me._

_Oh by the way, I don't own them, any of them. By one day maybe._

Debbie glared through the curtains at the 44 year old standing outside her house. It didn't take her long to realize that he had been crying , his clothes were a mess, his hair was unkept and unwashed and she couldn't help but soften, until she remembered the 32 year old blonde upstairs. She put the scowl back on and threw her hand on her hip before opening the door. Brian didn't say a word and moved to come in, but she stood firmly in his way, pushing him and herself on the porch so he couldn't get through.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" She growled protectively as Brian looked past her, desperately looking for a sign of his husband's presence. But Justin was nowhere to be seen.

Justin laid on his side on Michael's old bed, his legs pulled toward his chest, his arms hugging his body, his eyes staring at the same spot on the wall, he had been staring at for past three days. He knew that if this had happened 13 years ago, he would have shrugged it off and been back in Brian's bed the same day. But not now, not after 8 years of marriage, of happiness, of love, this was too deep a cut.

"I am not letting you within 100 feet of him, you prick!" Debbie's yell made it through his open window and brought him out of his trance.

"I need to talk to him, Debbie, please, he's my husband." Brian's voice cut through Justin like ice and he nearly burst into tears all over again.

"You have one hell of a way of treating your husband." Debbie said spitting the words and Justin slowly got up to be closer to the window, part of him feeling like a masochist for wanting so desperately to hear what Brian had to say.

"I know," Brian replied sounding sad and ashamed, "But…I." he stopped for a moment and Justin thought he heard him sigh softly. "I know the only thing I can ever do to make amends is apologize to him." Justin tried to stop the tears, he tried to keep from crying out softly in pain, he failed at both, whimpering a little, though he knew no one could hear him.

"Damn it Brian, you kissed another man, on the mouth." Justin sobbed harder, knowing that hardly understood why it was such a big deal. They'd been together 15 years and for 14 of them they had a deal to only ever kiss each other on the mouth. They'd stopped tricking when he came back from New York, but they had only been…whatever they were, a little over a year and Brian had agreed not to kiss another person on the lips. And now that he had, it was like he had cheated in the worst way possible. Justin sat against the wall, below the window, quieting his sobs so that he could hear more.

"I know. I have absolutely no excuse, and I don't have any plans on making them to Justin, I fucked up. I know that." Brian admitted, Justin inhaled though it didn't hurt as much as it had before.

"Well you got that right you ass," Debbie bit, part of Justin would be eternally grateful for Debbie for sticking up for her, but the other part hated how harsh she could be to Brian.

"Please, Debbie, I…" Brian sounded unbelievably broken, Justin had never heard him like that, as though nothing in the world was worth waking up for. "I don't want him to come home." Justin listened to the words and that was it, he died, his heart and soul died. "I _need_ him to, I've never wanted someone as wonderful as him in my bed, or my heart. But he's there and now that he is, it's not a want, it's a need, like breathing." Justin didn't breathe or think, he just listened as hard as he could. "God he's turned me into a lesbian." Brian huffed and for a second Justin smiled before it fell again, he couldn't be sure but he was had a pretty good idea that he would forgive Brian, as he always did. "Debbie, listen to me, I know I don't deserve him." These words sucked every single bit of air out of lungs and something else filled him. "He loves me so much more than I deserve and for that he is in pain. I would be the first to tell him he should fall in love with someone better than me. But it's too late, I can't do anything without him."

"Apparently you can still kiss just fine," Justin's soft voice joined the conversation from the middle of the stairs. His voice wasn't as heartbroken as he expected it to be. Debbie turned around in surprise at the man, but then again, she remembered, he and Brian had always forgiven each other's flaws. Though this one was bigger than most. Brian stared at him, tears springing to his eyes. Justin groaned in frustration and marched up to Brian as Debbie stepped hesitantly aside, the men paused for a minute, staring at each other, waiting for the other to move first, Justin obliged. He smacked Brian hard across the face, his mouth drawn into a deep frown. Brian's head had turned to the side at the force of the smack but that didn't change the look of surprise on his face. "THAT is for kissing that other guy," Justin the proceeded to punch him hard on his arm, "That is for waiting three fucking days to come get me." And then Justin grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a hard, deep, possessive kiss , "And that you son of a bitch is to show you that you are mine, like you always have been." Justin growled when they parted,

"Like I always will be," Brian said in a whisper, his face slightly red for the force of his husband's slap. Justin let a small smile appear on his face before scowling again and smacking Brian once again, albeit with much less force. "What the fuck was that for?" Brian asked, touching his cheek gingerly,

"For being so damn stupid and thinking that you don't deserve me," Justin grabbed Brian's chin when the brunette looked down sheepishly, forcing him to look him in the eyes. "Have I ever done anything to make you think that?" Justin asked softly, Brian's eyes widened in surprise and sadness,,

"No!" this time he was the one to grab Justin, only he grabbed both sides of the younger man's face, his thumbs gently stroking his cheeks. "No, you are wonderful, and perfect, and I'm well…"Brian smirked, "I'm not." Justin frowned,  
"I've made my share of mistakes, Bri." Brian snorted,

"Name one," he challenged.

"Ethan," Justin replied unhesitant. Brian sighed,

"Oh yeah, the fiddler." Justin chuckled lightly,

"Oh yeah," Justin mocked playfully, his arms wrapping themselves around Brian's middle. Brian's arms encircled Justin's neck as Brian kissed his hair.

"I really am sorry," Brian breathed. Justin smiled against Brian's collar bone, kissing it lightly before replying,

"I know." The heaviness was back in Justin's voice and it caused Brian to ache, "But I'll forgive you eventually."

"What do I have to do?" Brian asked, pulling away to look in his husband's eyes. Justin paused, pretending to think hard.

"3 blow jobs and 5 incredible fucks should do it. Oh and some serious ass kissing for a while." Justin replied, smirked. Brian smiled softly back,

"Well I should get on that." Justin's smile widened and he buried his face in Brian's neck.

"I do love you. And you deserve every bit of it, Bri, mistakes or not. I love you for everything that you are, every flaw, every imperfection, just makes you all the better." Brian looked at him like he was crazy and Justin chuckled, "Mmmm, I'll explain it to you when you're older, but for now, let's go home." Brian looked down at the man who he had hurt and mistreated and didn't agree with him one bit, Brian did not deserve to be the recipient of the look in Justin's eyes at that moment. Justin then rolled his eyes, "I know what you're thinking and you're ridiculous, and you are just being annoying because it's not going to change, I love you. And I always will."

"God you two have more revivals than HAIR on broadway," the forgotten Debbie sighed in exasperation. Justin and Brian both burst out laughing at the older woman, still clinging to each other.

"This time it's an unlimited run, no more ending." Brian promised, Debbie, Justin and himself. Justin smiled softly, "This ass," Brian smacked Justin's butt playfully, "And this mouth," Justin looked up at him, "is mine, and mine is his. I promise, forever." Justin smirked, Brian had made that promise when they were dancing at Babylon, and when they got married and they had both broken it. And that was ok, not because it didn't hurt like hell but because they were humans and sometimes humans fuck up. Yes, even Brian Kinney was human and Justin wouldn't have him any other way. Because being human meant being able to love and love was what it was all about really.

_All reviews are love. Spread the love please._


	2. Chapter 2

_Part II hope you enjoy. Don't know if I'm going to do a part III could go either way. Depends on if one of you tell me you wish I would explain...whatever. let me know. And please review thank you _

_Bold is a flashback. But you could have figured that out. Just didn't want to confuse anyone._

Brian didn't miss the small space between his body and his husband's. Usually when they laid in bed together, their bodies were so close, and their limbs so tangled they couldn't tell whose flesh was whose. But that night, despite Justin having his arm thrown over Brian's chest, they blonde's body reacted as though there was an invisible 2 inches wide shield around Brian.

"Justin," Brian whispered so that if Justin wanted to pretend to be asleep he could, though Brian knew from the smaller man's breathing that he was wide awake. Justin didn't pretend and blue eyes met hazel and Brian's stomach flip-flopped at the gentle pain that smoldered under the love that burned through the blue glass. Brian kissed his forehead, holding his lips on the warm skin for several seconds, never again wanting to have to do without his lover's skin under his hands or his lips. "I would give anything to take what I did to you back." Justin paused, staring at his partner before catching his lips in a soft, deep kiss, the kiss had as much feeling as any of the ones before it ever had.

"I love you, Bri. No matter what, I told you that." Justin whispered. Brian looked at his lover, and as always felt unworthy. Justin deserved to know why Brian had done what he did, why he had betrayed him so fully.

"That-I- he," Justin's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and worry as he waited patiently for Brian to continue, Brian Kinney was never at a loss for words. Brian pulled his lips into his mouth and shut his eyes, thinking about what had caused him to break the love of his life's heart.

_**Brian grinned at Cynthia who grinned back at the prospect of Kinnetic's upcoming deal. A deal that would not only bring in a 10 million dollar client but would also put Justin's already well known art, on a global scale. The client had agreed to use a piece of art by Justin in his advertisement. And Justin didn't know, so it would be a great surprise for him. Brian quickly wrote down in his notes to give Cynthia a raise, she was now a partner but Brian knew she had always been as much the founder of Kinnetic as he had. She had also been the one that had spotted this client and gotten the meeting. **_

"_**Everything sounds like it's in order," the client, Mr. Hinworth, said, "but there is one quick matter I need to discuss with you, Mr. Kinney, in private, if you don't mind." Brian almost scowled but managed to keep his face pleasant.**_

"_**Cynthia is a partner, Mr. Hinworth, whatever you have to say to me, you can say to her." **_

"_**It's about Mr. Taylor's art." Mr. Hinworth stated smugly, knowing he was going to win the argument. Brian and Cynthia met eyes and Cynthia nodded,**_

"_**Thank you, sir, you have a great day," she shook the man's hand and knew instantly he had no interest in her, as his eyes were on Brian. Normally she would have given Brian a scolding look, but after 10 years with Justin, she knew Brian was monogamous and there was nothing to worry about. She smirked softly at Brian who smiled back, though it was such a small smile, she knew Mr. Hinworth hadn't seen it. **_

_**After Cynthia left the room Brian turned questioningly to the man,**_

"_**What seems to be the problem with the art, it is brilliant, you said so yourself, and perfect for your product," Brian said calmly. **_

"_**Yes, I thought that, but now I'm doubting that. The piece is a bit…depressing." Brian could have punch the man in the face. Justin had done that piece after the bombing at Babylon and Brian knew that Justin was scared and hurt and angry at the time. The art was amazing, this man was just too stupid to see that. "But I know a way you can guarantee that I agree to use it." Brian waited, almost regretting letting Cynthia go. "A kiss from the great Brian Kinney." Brian stared, did he just say what he thought he said. What was this the 4**__**th**__** grade?**_

"_**I am married Mr. Hinworth. Happily married," Brian scowled as Mr. Hinworth smirked knowingly.**_

"_**To Mr. Taylor I understand." Brian just looked at him, not giving the man the pleasure of know that this situation was starting to worry him. "And like I have to power to make Mr. Taylor a globally known artist, I also have the power to make it so that there is never an art show with a piece of his art ever again." Brian's heart nearly stopped, this man was blackmailing his husband for one kiss.**_

"_**Mr. Hinworth, I will give you anything you want, money, ownership of this company, but not that." Brian had never broken that promise to Justin, that promise that another man would never kiss his lips. Though Justin broke it, he had been young and by keeping the promise to Justin somehow it made Brian feel as though he, himself was maybe a trustworthy partner. Despite his tricks over the years, that was one thing that he had not broken.**_

"_**Well then Mr. Kinney I guess you should start looking for another client, one that pays well as you will be supporting your penniless husband." Mr. Hinworth started to stand and Brian jumped to his feet.  
"A blowjob, a hand job, hell I'll give you the ride of your life, just please, don't do this, not to him." Not to us, kissing another man would be the worst form of cheating to Justin.**_

"_**In the time you have spent arguing with me, if could already have been over and you husband would never have to know." Brian knew he would have known, no matter what Brian had done, the blonde would have sensed it, even if Brian didn't admit to it. Mr. Hinworth raised his eyebrows expectantly. Brian growled in fury and grabbed the asshole by the back of his neck and pulled him into a rough, angry, nearly painful kiss. It was strange and horrible to have someone else's lips against his; Justin's were soft, even when the kisses were rough, and they were familiar and delicious. This man's lips were cold and coarse and tasted of cruelty. Brian pulled away but only to see Justin looking in on what had just transpired. Justin's face didn't contort in pain nor did he burst into tears as a heartbroken person does in the movies. No everything Brian needed to know as to what he had just done to his partner was in the blue eyes that looked threw him. There was sadness, anger, betrayal, anguish and an overwhelming look of grief. But what killed Brian more than anything, was that the flame that burned as bright as Emmett Honeycutt, that was always in Justin's eyes was diminished, if not gone completely. Brian had only ever seen Justin like that once before, in the few weeks after the bashing. But this time he had taking that light out, he had taken his husbands spark away.**_

"_**Justin," Brian murmured rushing out the door to fix what he had done, but not before turning back to Mr. Hinworth. "You get the fuck out of my office." He approached Justin, Justin turned to him, swallowing what Brian expected was a lump in his throat.**_

"_**I-" Justin's eyes searched Brian's for some sort of hint that this wasn't really happening, that this was just a nightmare that he would wake up from. Brian had no such relief to offer.**_

"_**I'm sorry, it-" Justin shut his eyes at Brian's plea and interrupted him,**_

"_**I brought you lunch," Justin stated, motioning to a bag that was sitting next to a wide eyed Cynthia. Brian wanted to throw himself at Justin's feet, begging for mercy, pleading that the younger man to forgive him. "I'll see you at home." Justin whispered, as he started to leave, Brian followed,**_

"_**Please, Sunshine, please, don't-" It was then as Justin was walking away that Brian could tell he was crying. It wasn't sobs, it was silent tears, but Justin was trembling, giving himself away. Brian had tried to get in the car with Justin but Justin locked the doors so Brian ran to his car, praying that Justin was going to go to Britin. He breathed a sigh of as Justin's car sat empty in the garage. Brian skidded to a stop in front of the door and barely turned to car off before running to the house. "Justin!" he cried, frantically looking for a sign that Justin was there. He ran to their bedroom but stopped dead when a black duffle bag sat opened on the bed. "no," he breathed, God he hated that bag. Justin had taken every time he left. Ethan, L.A., New York, it was the most evil thing in the house, to Brian. "Justin!" Brian yelped, running into their bathroom, Justin held his shampoo, looking up at Brian who's breathing had become forced and erratic.**_

"_**I'm going to spend the night at Debbie's tonight." Justin stated, calmly, the tears gone.**_

"_**No, please, let me explain, just don't leave me." **_

"_**I'll call you tomorrow, we'll fix it, just give me tonight to get my head on straight. Ok?" Justin said almost logically. Brian sagged in defeat as Justin brushed past him, throwing his shampoo on top of a couple of tee-shirts and a pair of lounge pants. Justin finished packing a few things and then the slung the duffle bag over his shoulder, stopping to look at Brian,**_

"_**I love you," Brian offered one last plea of desperation.**_

"_**I know, I love you too." Justin agreed before turning and heading out to his car. **_

"Brian?" Justin's soft voice brought Brian out of the memory, he looked down at the blonde, glad to see the fire back in those eyes. Instead of trying to get Brian to continue, Justin looked down at his hand, which was holding's Brian's on his stomach. "Why did you wait 3 days before you came to get me?" Brian could hear the anxious tone in his voice, and he kissed Justin's lips quickly to soothe him a bit.

"Because after you didn't call me the next day I thought you wanted to be alone, I didn't want to push you away more than I already had." Justin exhaled softly, Brian wasn't sure if it was irritation or relief.

"I wanted you to call me, to be honest I was expecting 100 calls by the time I got to Debbie's," Justin admitted.

"Sorry, I just didn't want to piss you, or Debbie off." Justin smirked and kissed Brian tenderly.

"You know, if never tell me why you kissed that guy, its ok, I wasn't mad at you. I didn't think you were cheating," Brian wanted to tell Justin the truth but how did that make the situation better? "I saw when you parted from him; you kind of looked like you wanted to puke. Brian almost smiled. "I've walked in on you fucking, sucking, rimming… but I haven't seen you kiss another guy since I was 18, it was different and it-" he hesitated. "Hurt a lot more than any of the other stuff. Not because I thought you wanted it, but because you were doing it at all. I know it's selfish, but I've always liked that your lips at least, were mine, only mine." Brian moved forward and kissed Justin again, but instead of separating he left their lips resting together, not kissing, just touching.

"They are still yours, Sunshine." Brian murmured against the warm lips of his lover. Justin smiled and snuggled closer to Brian, closing the 2 inches, and tangling their arms and legs together. Justin's lips slipped away and started showering attention on Brian's neck, kissing and sucking on the flesh.

"How about we get to that number four make up fuck?" Brian smirked at Justin's suggestion, throwing his head back to allow more access.

"No thanks, I just want to make love to my husband tonight." Justin pulled back quickly; looking to make sure such a romantic line had truly come out of Brian. There it was, Brian realized, that love fuelled flame that raged with such power, Brian wasn't sure how he didn't burst into flames by just being the recipient of those looks. Justin practically pounced on him, pinning his hands above his head, ravishing his neck, collar bone and chest. "I love you," Brian moaned as Justin sucked below his ear.

"I know, and I love you too," Brian knew they weren't completely fixed, he knew Justin was still aching at what he'd seen, but they were on the mend. And one day, in the not too distant future, Justin wouldn't have that hurt in his eyes, there would only be the fire that Brian loved. Because they were in love and they were real and because they were going to do and say things they shouldn't and wish they hadn't, but they were always going to love each other. And that made the pain worth it.

_And there is that. I hope you all like the reason for the kiss. I was going to originally make it so that Brian got drunk but that wasn't really in character to the first part. Let me know what you think, good or bad. Thank you._


End file.
